A piece of liberty
by Ellys
Summary: Severus findet ein Stück Freiheit


Ich hoffe du magst es

Die Nacht hat sich wie ein Tuch aus schwarzem Samt über die Ländereien gelegt.

Wie fast jeden Abend stehe ich an meinem Kerkerfenster und sehe hinaus, in die weiten Fernen dieser hügeligen Freiheit. Für einen kurzen Moment entkomme ich der erdrückenden Enge meines Kerkers, dem Misstrauen von dem ich selbst hier unten umgeben bin. Und meinem Hass auf mich. Auf die Lügen mit denen ich seit so vielen Jahren lebe, auf meine Feigheit. Ich könnte es ändern wenn ich wollte.

Mit einem seufzen lehne ich meinen Kopf gegen die kühlen Steine. In solchen Momenten wünsche ich mir einen kleinen Teil der Freiheit in meinen Armen halten zu können. Nicht viel, nur ein klein wenig, gerade genug um meine Hoffnung nicht sterben zu lassen.

Ein leises aber durchdringendes Blubbern hinter mir beendet den Moment der Stille. Träumen ist nichts wovon man leben kann. Oder sollte. Nicht, wenn man Severus Snape heißt..

Als du durch meine Türe schwebst verschwinden auch die letzten dieser Gedanken. Wie üblich in die langen, wehenden Gewänder gehüllt, mit dieser abnormen Brille und den wirren Haaren. Seufzend schüttele ich meinen Kopf, das ausgerechnet du mich um einen Schlaftrank gebeten hast verstehe ich immer noch nicht. Und noch erstaunlicher ist die Tatsache, dass du dich in meinen Kerker gewagt hast.

„S-Severus, oh ich spüre schlechte Energien hier um dich herum. Dies ist kein guter Ort"Deine grünen Augen huschen hektisch über mein Sammelsurium in den Regalen. Kein guter Ort.. wer hat je behauptet, dass es ein guter Ort wäre? Nur angemessen für Menschen wie mich.

„Professor Trewlany, hier ist ihr Schlaftrunk. Nehmen sie vor dem Zubettgehen 4 Tropfen in einem Glas Wasser. Gute Nacht"

Ich widme mich wieder den Pergamenten auf meinem Schreibtisch. Deine samtbeschuhten Füße tapsen über den kalten Steinboden.

„Ich habe dich gesehen"

Deine Stimme ist so nah an meinem Ohr dass ich erschrocken zur Seite zucke. Deine Augen blicken mich in dreifacher Größe durchdringend an, ein leises Klimpern der Armreife verrät die Unsicherheit.

„Ich habe dich gesehen. In der Nacht Severus. Ich weiß es"

Was hast du gesehen? Den Grimm in deinen Teeblättern oder doch lieber einen formlosen und bedrohlichen Schatten in der Kristallkugel? Wahrsagerei war mir nie geheuer. Keine Fakten, keine Tatsachen..

„Was wollen sie gesehen haben Professor? Oder hat ihnen eine Stimme etwas zugeflüstert?"

Der Spott in meiner Stimme lässt sich nicht verbergen. Ich fühle ihn nicht, aber er ist Teil meiner Rolle. Der Severus den alle kennen hat für solche Pfuschereien nichts übrig.

Ein Schatten legt sich über dein Gesicht. Es wundert mich, dass mir diese Nähe nicht unangenehm ist. Sie sollte es sein. Ebenso wie der leichte Duft nach Räucherstäbchen der dich umgibt.

„Nein Severus. Ich habe dich gesehen. Jede Nacht sehe ich dich wie du an deinem Fenster stehst und in die Ferne blickst"

Wo ist die Unsicherheit in deiner Stimme geblieben? Wo der scheue Blick und die Fahrigkeit?

„Sie reden Unsinn Professor. Außerdem geht es sie nicht das geringste an was ich nachts tue oder lasse. Wenn sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden?"

Meine harten Worte rinnen ungeachtet an dir hinab. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung setzt du deine Brille ab und zum ersten Mal fällt mir die Schönheit deiner Augen auf. So weit und frei wie der Ort nach dem ich mich sehne.

Du schwebst noch einen Stück näher an mich und deine Nasenspitze berührt meine. Ich will aufspringen, dich wegstoßen und Distanz zwischen uns bringen. Doch es gelingt mir nicht. Wie hypnotisiert sehe ich in deine Augen und verliere mich in ihnen..

Deine Lippen schmecken süß und heiß wie die Nachmittagssonne, die Berührung ist so leicht und intensiv wie ein Lufthauch.

Ich ziehe dich auf meinen Schoß und lege meinen Kopf an deine warme Brust. Deine weiten Gewänder legen sich sanft wie Federn um meine Gestalt, duftende Haare bedecken mein Gesicht und fangen die einzelne Träne auf die hinabrinnt.

Ich halte ein Stück Freiheit in meinen Armen ..


End file.
